


Birthday and CCTV

by AlexTomboy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: CCTV, Crying Mycroft Holmes, Fluff and Angst, Greg is Sweet, Hurt/Comfort, Lonely Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Protective Greg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTomboy/pseuds/AlexTomboy
Summary: When Greg notices that Mycroft has put a camera in his office he avenges it with the help of Sherlock.But not everything is going to go as planned.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. Découverte

The weather was sweltering today, Gregory felt like his lungs were about to explode. He quickly ran a hand through his silver hair and looked at the watch with concern, when a bright reflection caught his eye, was it really a camera? He asked for himself, raising his eyebrows. He put it on tiptoe facing the clock and fixed the little golden button in the center. No, he was not dreaming! It was indeed a camera that had spied on him in his Scotland Yard office!  
The policeman detached the clock from the wall and placed it on his desk, picking it up and massaging his painful temples because of the heat and complications that his recent discovery had brought to his already busy day.

What was that damn camera over there doing? He had to speak to someone who could tell him more and quickly. Immediately, his mind drifted toward Sherlock. He was potentially the only one who could help him discreetly and quickly.

A few hours later, the consulting detective was there, apparently with his faithful companion John Watson. He looked at the clock for a few seconds and started to snicker roughly.

-They usually do it more discreetly. Sherlock muttered towards Greg, a slight smile on his lips.

Gregory frowned at John, as if he had the answers to all of his questions.

-What are you talking about ? John asked, coming a little closer to him.

-The camera, in the clock! These are Mycroft's orders, placed by his secret service doggies. Sherlock exclaimed, clutching the clock between his fingers  
Gregory's eyes widened as he made a big gesture with his arms, almost as dramatically as Sherlock usually did.

-Are you telling me that it was your brother who placed this bloody CCTV in my office? Yelled Greg, now out of his mind.

-He already did it at Baker Street, so it’s likely... John said very calmly, trying to calm Gregory down.

The policeman took a deep breath as he sat back behind his desk. His headache only amplified.

\- If I understand correctly, he does this to monitor my intentions towards Sherlock? He suddenly asked, taking a sip of his now cold coffee.

-Yeah sort of, he wants to make sure we don't hurt Sher...

-He especially wants to spy on all the people around me, he always did that! Exclaimed Sherlock. His face tense with a certain Hate towards Mycroft. How could we avenge this and make him understand that he must stop? He asked with a slight sadistic smile on his lips.

-Sherlock...Complained the doctor, rolling his eyes, exasperated by his childish attitude.

-I may have an idea for that. Greg said, looking the detective consultant right in the eye.

-Greg ! You're not going to do it too !? John exclaimed.

Gregory smirked sadistly at Sherlock, and shrugged.

-Say your idea, Gavin. Said Sherlock without even paying attention to John had left the office, swearing.

Greg took another deep breath and crossed his arms, leaning against the back of his office chair.

-I think if we want him to understand that being watched in his privacy is totally inappropriate, it would be enough to place a camera like those he puts everywhere in his room. Gregory said as he leaned slightly toward Sherlock who was now sitting across from him.

The curly man made a predatory smile towards the policeman.

-Wonderful idea Lestrade ! He exclaimed, nodding .

A few hours later Gregory and Sherlock were outside Mycroft's huge house.

-How are we going in? Gregory asked, his eyes wide with shock. Mycroft had to be really wealthy to have a house like that.

-Don't say anything and let me do it. The detective replied, Gaping. 

They advanced to face the building and were made to one of the house guards.

-Hello Andrew! Is my brother there? Sherlock happily asked the man in front of them.

-No sir, Mr. Holmes is not here yet. Should I notify your brother of your visit? Asked "Andrew" in a very calm tone.

-Well actually, my friends and I would like to come back for a few moments, you know it's my brother’s birthday and we want to surprise him but for that we need to have access to his house. Whispered Sherlock, throwing a fake accomplice smile at the guard.

Andrew hesitated for a few seconds, then winked at Sherlock and let him in with Greg.

-You have 10 min. Said the guard closing the door behind them. 

Gray waited a few seconds before speaking.

-His birthday ? Gregory asked, frowning.

-Yeah, it’s today. Sherlock replied without much conviction as he climbed the stairs followed closely by Greg.

-Really ? Asked Gregory surprised by the lack of conviction shown by the consulting detective.

-Yes really. Any more silly questions like that? Replied Sherlock, exasperated.

Gregory didn't answer because Sherlock had just opened the door to Mycroft's bedroom.

The room was huge, and the bed was perfectly adjusted. It almost seemed like this room was that of a Luxurious hotel.

Together they placed the micro camera that the curly had bought on the lamp that was in the corner of the room. When they were finished the policeman stretched his muscles and this directed towards the exit door of the room.

-Who will monitor the camera? Asked Sherlock picked up the plastic bag in which it was, at the base, the small camera.

-I can do that, that was my idea after all. The older mumbled as he headed down the hall.

\- Anyway, you will be bored, he spends all his time in his office and almost doesn't sleeps very. Said the detective with a sneer.

-Yeah, but it's his birthday, he could, I don't know, bring a girl home? Asked the gray, shrugging his shoulders.

Sherlock suddenly laughed, looking at Gregory with a look that certainly meant "Lestrade you're just an idiot"

-Mycroft, a girl? What next ! It’s one of the funniest things I’ve ever heard! Exclaimed the consultant detective, laughing.

-Your brother is gay ?! Greg asked, almost choking.

-Of course my brother is gay! Sherlock replied when he arrived in front of the front door, suddenly much more serious.

Our two one-night accomplices left the house, thanking and briefly saluting Andrew for his help.


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I hope you'll still like it :)

That same evening Mycroft returned home, briefly greeted the guard of his house and closed the door. It was then that immediately He had this strange feeling that someone entered his house during his absence. He put his umbrella against the table in his huge dining room and stretched. He walked slowly to the middle of the room and looked around. Still not knowing why he felt certain things were going wrong, but he couldn't say what it was clearly. He took off his tie and his jacket, threw them on the ground, Mycroft was tired of always looking clean and polite, after all today he was 50 years old, he could allow the absurdity to be an ordinary man , that day It was not.  
_  
Gregory had ordered a pizza and decided to watch football by regularly checking the camera images that he and Sherlock had placed earlier in the day in Mycroft's house on his laptop.   
-  
Mycroft opened his fridge and took an apple out of the fruit compartment, he stared at it for a few seconds smiling sadly "Happy Birthday" he whispered before biting into the apple and closing the fridge door. He left the kitchen and climbed the stairs taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he consulted the home screen hoping deep inside him for a message from his brother or his parents, but it had been hopeless since Mycroft had clearly make his mother understand that he did not want to be disturbed on his birthday, they had always respected his request. But that night he wanted to be shown a little affection, just a bit ;To feel a little bit important to someone.  
Arriving on the landing he bit into the apple again and closed his eyes.  
His day had been long and exhausting, he only wanted two things tonight: A shower and sleep.

He got to his bathroom and closed the door, tossed the apple core in the trash can and turned on the water. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was scorching hot, and it didn't take long for the steam to gain ground, now surrounding Mycroft's body entirely.  
Slowly, as the water trickled down his back, the politician let himself slide down the glass wall of his shower. Now seated, he rested his head in his hands and sighed. His mind slowly wandered over to his Brother, and without quite understanding why Mycroft started crying, tears mixed with droplets of the shower water trickled from the corners of his already red eyes to the hollow of his cheeks.

After long painfully silent minutes, Mycroft's turned off the water and wrapped a fluffy towel around his hips. A few moments later He left the bathroom and went to his room.  
-  
Gregory was starting his third slice of pizza when his mind wandered over the camera again, he put the opened slice back into its cardboard packaging and grabbed his laptop guided by a sudden intuition. When the images of Mycroft's room came up, Gregory's eyes widened and his cheeks suddenly warmed. Mycroft was sitting on his bed wearing simple towels around his waist; but suddenly Greg realized something even more surprising, Mycroft was crying real tears. The Scotland Yard policeman stared at the screen for a few seconds doubtfully, was the incarnation of the British government really crying? He couldn't believe this man who used to be so cold was in tears with a towel around his waist , that sounded too common to be true.  
-  
Mycroft wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and got up, he opened one of the windows and took a deep breath, the night was surprisingly calm tonight and a very slight smile drew on the younger's lips, a melancholy and sad smile, a smile no one ever thought they would ever see on the lips of someone like him, for it was a terribly sentimental smile.  
-  
A tear rolled down the inspector's cheek, he didn't know why but this scene made him sad, he wanted to take the elder Holmes in his arms, just a moment to comfort him and change that sad smile into a happy one.  
-  
Mycroft left his room and went to his bathroom to put on his pajamas. After that he went back to his room and got into his bed, only turning on one of his bedside lamps.  
-  
The gaze still plunged on the screen of his computer Gregory saw that Mycroft was consulting his cell phone, he began to shut down his computer and also go to his bed but something prevented him, it was the look of Mycroft, he looked extremely anxious and uncomfortable and then suddenly the latter brought his phone to his ear, how amazed Greg was to hear his own phone ring.


End file.
